


Dressing Down

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry has to dress down for a mission. He's not a fan.





	Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I hate it. I despise it. I loathe it. I have so many synonyms for how much I don’t like this.”

“I hate it. I despise it. I loathe it. I have so many synonyms for how much I don’t like this.”

“Stop being so bloody dramatic,” Merlin says cheerfully, straightening the collar of Harry’s flannel.

“I have more. I abhor it. I _anathematize_ it.”

“Well now you’re just trying to show off.”

“I exe-“

Merlin cuts him off, “I get it, you’re a bitter old man.”

Harry stiffens, drawing up to his full height, which would be a bit more threatening if Merlin isn’t the exact same height as him. “I am not _old_ ,” he says. “Thirty-two is not _old_.”

“In our profession? Thirty-two is ancient. At least if you’re still doing fieldwork.” Merlin steps back, critically eyeing his handiwork. Tailors though they may be, at least to the outside world, Kingsman’s wardrobe department is absolutely incredible. Most of what Harry’s wearing comes from them, cobbled together with design features of their more professional attire (i.e., it’s still largely bulletproof. Also flame-resistant). The exception is the flannel Harry keeps fussing with the sleeves of. That’s a leftover from Merlin’s teenage years, hidden away in the bottom of his closet for laundry days and the like. Still. It looks rather good on Harry. Or maybe Merlin just likes to see his partner in his clothes. Yeah. It could be that.

“You look good.”

“I look like a punk,” Harry complains.

Merlin raises an eyebrow, “First of all, I think a leather jacket is in order for that to be true. Second, there was a time where you would have taken that as a compliment.”

“Yes. When I was ten years younger. Now I look like an old man trying to be cool and relieve his glory days.”

“I thought you just said you weren’t old.”

Harry glares at him. “You know what I mean.”

“Not all of your missions are going to be glamorous, Harry. It’s not all pretending to be a millionaire, wining and dining with the upper class. Sometimes it means infiltrating underground fight clubs because some of the participants are selling weapons on the side.” Merlin curls his fingers around the back of Harry’s neck in the way that always makes him shiver, then smooths his hand down, stopping in the middle of his chest. Like this, he can feel the rise and fall of Harry’s chest through the thin white t-shirt, and he’s acutely aware that Harry has stopped breathing. “Besides. You’ll actually get a bit of fighting this way. We both know those posh dinners bore you. This will get your adrenaline right up.”

Harry swallows hard, “I suppose that’s true.”

Merlin grins, and leans in to kiss him. He keeps it chaste, blocking Harry’s attempts to deepen the kiss or pull him closer. “Be careful,” he murmurs when they pull away. “No glasses means I won’t be in your ear.”

“But you’ll be watching?”

Merlin nods. He thumbs one of the buttons on the flannel, “Replaced it with a camera. There’ll be another one in your kit, so try and plant that somewhere I can get a good view. I doubt there’s much filming going on, but if there’s anything I can hack into, I’ll find it.”

Harry gives him one last kiss. “I’d better go. Don’t want to miss my flight.”

“I’ll see you when you get back. Don’t take too long.”

“Believe me, the sooner I get out of this outfit, the better.”

“Come home to me in one piece, and we’ll see what I can do about that.” Merlin grins at Harry, who coughs.

“Right. Well, then.” He turns to go, but Merlin catches his arm, “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “It’s hardly the end of the world, Merlin. I’ll be home before you know it.” But he comes back for one last _last_ kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
